


Love's Rules

by MrsWhozeewhatsis (OxfordCommaLover)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Cas, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grace Kink, Mild d/d, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Wing Kink, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OxfordCommaLover/pseuds/MrsWhozeewhatsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in the weeks after Rowena removes the attack dog curse from Cas in Season 11 when he's hanging out in the Bunker and recovering. Reader and Cas have an established relationship, but things haven't been the same since the curse. Reader is upset about a hunt gone wrong, in addition to her concerns about Cas, and Cas finally realizes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CastielsPahDehRah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsPahDehRah/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Big Daddy Dean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516509) by [Deadmockingbirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmockingbirds/pseuds/Deadmockingbirds). 



> This was written as part of Galentine's Day (organized by @abaddonwithyall on Tumblr) for @castielspahdehrah. A scene from Chapter 22 of Big Daddy Dean was partial inspiration for this fic, and I desperately hope I haven't messed up that part of this. I've been reading Mock's DD fics with fascination, finding the relationship and how the personalities involved interact with each other, well, fascinating. Since I'm not personally into spanking of any kind, this fic was a real challenge for me, since I wanted to show that there's more than one kind of spanking. Same for the Dom/Sub aspects. I'm hoping what I've written comes across as a loving Dom, concerned for the mental well being of his Sub, while still being dominant. ALL COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED ON THIS ONE. If I got this wrong, please tell me! The last thing I want to do is encourage anything unhealthy.

You were supposed to be doing research on Amara. Then again, you were also supposed to be a capable hunter, but you’d pretty much proven during your last hunt that you weren’t. It didn’t seem to matter how long you hunted with the Winchesters, how many hours you trained with Dean, or how much time you spent poring over lore books with Sam, you still screwed up hunts. You zigged when you were supposed to zag, or stopped clicking on links when the answer was two hits away.

Which is exactly why Sam had gotten his back sliced open on the last hunt. Had you looked just a little further, you would have seen that it wasn’t just the wife who had died in the house, but the husband, too. You got cocky, thought that you knew everything, walked into the mausoleum to salt and burn one set of bones, and got surprised when the husband tossed Sam around like he was nothing. It only took breaking one rusty lock to get in, and it was the broken, rusty lock that later sliced into Sam’s skin when he went flying. The gash wasn’t all that big, just deep, requiring stitches, and no amount of catering to Sam’s every need while it healed would make you feel better.

Your eyes traveled the shelves of books in front of you, mentally counting and cataloging the contents the way some people would fiddle with spare change in their pockets when they were nervous. Top shelf: 34 books on the mythology of angels and Enochian. Second shelf: 28 books on shape shifters, including werewolves, skinwalkers, and regular shifters, and the differences between them. Third shelf: 48 dictionaries of ancient languages for translating ancient scrolls and folios. Fourth shelf: 36 books on parasitic monsters like vampires, succubi, and incubi, with a special section for werewolves and Grigori Angels. Bottom shelf: 31 books on demons and demonic possession. Frowning, you growled to yourself. Leave it to the demons to have an odd number of books about them. Couldn’t someone write just one more book to make it an even 32? You tried to shake off the urge to go through the shelf once again and find one book that shouldn’t be there so you could remove it and settle your mind.

Your eyes were fighting to focus on the book in front of you, while the nagging part of the back of your brain was focused on the books on the bottom shelf in front of you, running over them like your tongue would run over a sore tooth. _Focus, Y/N. Need to find something to take care of Amara._

You pulled your eyes from the bookshelf back to the book in front of you, but the words stayed out of focus. Putting your elbows on the table, you rested your head in your hands, covering your eyes thoroughly so no light bled through, hoping that a moment in the darkness might ground you and help you pull yourself together.

All you saw in the imaginary shapes that danced behind your eyelids was Sam slamming into and sliding down the mausoleum gate, pain etched into his features, and then the blood soaking the back of his shirt. Sam got hurt and it was all your fault. No matter how hard you tried, you would never be a true asset to the Winchesters.

You used to take comfort in the idea that at least you were a good thing for Castiel. The two of you had been together since his stint as a human, when you had gone with him when Dean had kicked him out of the bunker. You had helped him understand and process what had happened with April, and in the process, you had gotten closer. It wasn’t long before you were teaching Cas that not all romantic encounters ended in death. In the craziness of that time, you had found a dynamic with each other that helped both of you through all of the hell that came with hunting with the Winchesters.

Well, it had worked until recently. After Rowena lifted the spell from him, Cas had been so traumatized that he could barely function. Physically, he was better, but emotionally, he just wasn’t himself. He hadn’t been this lost since he was human. You did your best to hide your worry, though. You had tried doing all of the things you had done for him back then, before you were a couple, and you just seemed to be making everything worse. In spite of all of your efforts, Cas seemed to be withdrawing even further into himself.

Your thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching. Rubbing your hands down your face, you lifted your head to face whomever was coming, hoping your feelings weren't evident for everyone to see. Unfortunately, it was Castiel who was coming around the corner, and his expression was worried.

“Y/N? What’s wrong? I could feel your unhappiness from the bedroom.”

Steeling yourself so you could be strong for him, you fixed a smile on your face. “Nothing, really. I’m just frustrated that I can’t find anything on The Darkness in here. I told Sam and Dean to take a break and have a night off and I’d keep looking, but I’m getting tired.” You dragged your eyes up to his, and saw a familiar expression flash across his face.

Cas stood next to your chair, forcing you to crane your neck to look up at him. His voice had a layer of steel to it that you hadn’t heard in a long time. “Y/N, why are you lying to me?”

Your entire being responded to his tone, and you were helpless to fight him. “Because you have enough to worry about with your recovery, and you don’t need my stupid problems on top of that right now.” Your gaze dropped and you tried not to fidget in your chair.

You felt the change in Cas without having to see it. There was suddenly an electric charge to the air around you both that made the hairs on your arms stand up.

Cas’s voice reflected the change, suddenly commanding you quietly. “Y/N, what is Rule #1?”

Your body straightened without conscious thought, responding to the authoritative tone. “Complete honesty at all times. Where others will lie to protect each other, we will share the truth as a sign of respect for each other and so we can handle all problems together instead of suffering alone.” You peeked up at Cas, seeking his approval for getting the answer right.

Cas nodded with a slight upturn of his mouth. “That’s right. And what’s the punishment for breaking a rule?”

Your face heated and you felt a curl of both fear and comfort go through you. “A spanking, the severity of which will be determined by you and tied to how badly the rule was broken.” Your eyes were back in your lap, now, watching your hands as you tried not to fidget.

Some would say it made no sense, you being comforted by the idea that you were about to get painfully spanked, but this was how your relationship with Cas worked. You had rules that you both had created and agreed upon. It was Cas’s job to make sure you were in the best place to follow the rules, and it was also his job to punish you when you broke them. If he didn’t care, he wouldn’t punish you, so knowing that he cared enough to do it brought you a sense of peace and comfort you’d never had with anyone else.

Cas sat down in front of you and took your hands in his. “Y/N, before we go any further, I want to apologize to you. We decided our roles and responsibilities a long time ago, and I can see now that I haven’t been fulfilling my duties to you. This left you floundering and alone, and without direction, and that’s my fault. But all of that stops here and now.” He lifted your chin so you were looking into his eyes. “You said the Winchesters are out for a while?”

You nodded quietly.

“Good. Then we have some time alone to work everything out.” A wicked gleam flashed in the angel’s eyes, and you felt a bubble of happiness with a tinge of arousal well up inside you. Cas leaned into you, pressing a chaste kiss to your lips, then stood up, leaving space for you to stand.

“Go to our room and get ready. You know what to do. Be waiting when I get there.”

Keeping your eyes low, you said, “Yes, Sir,” before turning and quickly walking out of the room. You started taking off layers of clothes before you even reached the bedroom, and you were quickly naked, kneeling on the rug by the side of the bed, hands on your thighs and head lowered.

Cas didn’t make you wait long, and you soon saw his shoes in your peripheral vision as he entered the room and shut the door behind him. He calmly walked to the bed and sat down in front of you, petting your head until you leaned into his touch.

“Over my knee, little girl.”

You scrambled to your feet, stepped between his legs, and bent yourself over his knee, your hands on the floor to try and support yourself. Cas’s legs closed around yours and one hand came down on your back, pinning you so that you couldn’t move.

“Count.”

A little thrill fluttered through your stomach, in spite of you knowing the pain that lay ahead. Cas wasn’t gentle, and by the fifth hearty smack on your ass, your hands instinctively flew up to try and protect yourself from the onslaught. Cas merely paused his hand, caught both of yours, and pinned them to your back with one hand before resuming your punishment with the other. By the time he reached twenty, tears were streaming down your face, but a soothing calm had pervaded your previously troubled mind.

Cas rubbed the red marks on your ass, soothing and comforting the stinging from his palm. “So, tell me again, why are we here?”

You sniffled and licked the tears that had collected on your lips as you responded. “I wasn’t honest and didn’t tell you that something was bothering me so we could deal with it together.”

Cas’s hand continued rubbing the soreness from your skin, and you began to feel the stirrings of arousal in your gut.

“That’s right. It’s my job to take care of you, and if you don’t tell me when something’s wrong, I can’t do my job. Now that you’ve told me that you kept something from me, tell me what it is that’s been bothering you.”

You hesitated, fully realizing that continuing this conversation would only make your ass so sore you might not sit for a week. Sure, Cas could heal you, but unless a sore ass interfered with a hunt, and therefore your safety, he wouldn’t do it. Hesitating was the wrong move, though, as Cas’s hand met your ass five more times in quick succession, making you cry out.

“Y/N,” Cas growled. “Are you really breaking a rule while you’re being punished for breaking the same rule?”

You sniffled, but managed to speak. “That wasn’t my intention, Sir. I just wasn’t sure where to start.”

“It doesn’t matter where you start, just talk.” Cas’s hand resumed smoothing your skin while he waited.

“I got Sam hurt on our last hunt because I didn’t research far enough back into the history of the house. If Sam or Dean had been on research duty, they would have found it, and we would have been prepared for what we were facing.” Tears started flowing again, but not because of the flaming pain in your ass cheeks. “Someone could have gotten killed because I was too stupid to check the whole history and just stopped looking.”

Even through your tears you heard Cas’s intake of breath. Cas’s voice held all the strength and command of an **Angel of the Lord** who led a garrison into Hell itself to save the Righteous Man. “Y/N, what is Rule #2?”

Shame, with a tinge of fear from Cas using what you called his “God Voice,” rushed through you and a fresh wave of tears poured from your eyes before you could speak. When you did answer, your voice shook.

“I will not compare myself to others or put myself down because it insults the love you have for me.”

“That’s right, little girl. Count.”

Cas’s hand smacked your ass another ten times, making you wonder if he might actually remove skin. When your fresh tears had subsided a little, Cas spoke softly, but firmly.” “Is that all?”

You shook your head no, and felt the wave of disappointment flow through the angel. There were so many things you’d rather feel than Cas’s disappointment.

Cas’s voice was quiet. “What else, Y/N?”

You took a heaving sigh with a sniffle at the end. “You needed me to help you since the curse, and no matter what I tried to do, it didn’t help. I tried to take care of you, I tried to help you, but nothing I did made you feel better. I failed, Castiel. When you needed me the most, I failed.”

So quickly you didn’t know what was happening, Cas unpinned your legs, let go of your hands, lifted you up, and set you back down in his lap, only you were sitting upright. You winced at the pressure on your chapped skin, and then felt a warmth rush through your body as Cas healed you. His arms wrapped around you in an almost vice-like grip, and he pulled your head down to nestle on his shoulder. While your tears subsided, he comforted and shushed you, stroking your hair and wiping the tears from your cheeks.

“Y/N, it’s not your job to take care of me. It’s my job to take care of you. After what Rowena’s curse made me do, I was afraid that I’d hurt you.” His eyes found yours again and he smiled. “Now, I know that I was just being ridiculous. I was hurting you more by not talking to you about it so you could understand what was going on with me. I’m so sorry that I was so centered on my own problems that I failed to see that I was hurting you. You have been wonderful these past few weeks, and I should have let you know how much I appreciated everything you were doing for me.”

Cas kissed you, then, doing his best to make you feel all of his love and devotion to you. His tongue mapped out your mouth, not wanting to leave any part of you untouched. When he finally let you come up for air, he pushed a lock of hair out of your face and let his eyes roam your features.

“Can you ever forgive me?”

You nodded quickly, raining soft kisses all over his face before kissing his mouth. The kiss quickly turned heated, and soon Cas pulled away, panting slightly. “I love you so much, Y/N.”

You ran your fingers through his hair, messing it up just the way you like it. “I love you, too, Cas.”

Cas’s hands were rubbing your skin, one on your back and one on your arm, and you both seemed to suddenly realize that you were naked in his lap. Cas looked at you, and you watched his stare turn dark, feeling a thrill of anticipation run through your body. His back straightened, his hands fell to the bed, and his eyes got a dark gleam to them. Without him having to say a word, you knew what to do.

You climbed off his lap and resumed your position kneeling on the rug, hands on your thighs, head lowered. Cas stood in front of you, and you felt the very air in the room change.

“Safe word?”

“Pishtaco”

“Color?”

You smiled, loving how attentive Cas could be. “Green.”

“Good girl. Stand up and undress me, slowly, but you can only touch my clothes.”

You got to your feet, standing in front of your angel, and only let your eyes meet his for a fraction of a second before you started working on the first button of his shirt. Your hands were shaking, arousal blooming in your belly, because it had been so long since you and Cas had been together at all, much less like this. You did your best to focus all of your attention on the traitorous buttons of his dress shirt, getting frustrated when they didn’t cooperate with your clumsy fingers.

“Yellow.”

You froze and looked up at Cas with alarm, not knowing quite what to do now that he said it.

“Y/N, are you sure you’re up for this? We don’t have to play; we can just be together.” He took your hands in his, stilling the trembling of your fingers, then gave you a loving smile.

“I’m green, Cas.” You returned his smile and hoped he felt the love you were trying to send to him. “I’m just a little shaky because it’s been a while. I’m good.” Cas smiled and left a chaste kiss on your lips before he dropped his hands and his face got serious again.

“Good. Then get moving, little girl. I can’t fuck you properly if I’m wearing clothes.”

Your fingers shook less after the short break, which helped you finish the task of getting Cas’s shirt open. Careful not to touch his skin, you pushed the fabric off of his shoulders, feeling a rush of warmth flood between your thighs at the sight of his sculpted shoulders and golden skin. He truly was beautiful. After you pulled his shirt from his arms, you straightened it carefully and draped it over the desk chair, giving Cas a view of your back as you turned away. Turning around, you glanced at his eyes, saw them roaming your figure, and stifled a smile. You let your own eyes roam down his chest and felt the itch to touch him, but you resisted. _Cas said no touching._ Bending down, you untied his shoes, tapping his feet for him to lift each one so you could remove his shoes and socks. You felt Cas’s eyes on you as you bent down away from him to place his shoes underneath the chair, and tried not to take too long or shimmy your hips. Well, you sort of tried. Knowing the view you were presenting to him, bent almost double, naked, and wet, and knowing what your punishment would be, you took your time and shimmied just a little bit.

Cas’s growl was almost feral, and you felt the smack of his hand on your ass without even hearing his approach. “Do you think you can tease me into forgetting how naughty you’ve been so I’ll just fuck you into the mattress until you come on my cock?” Cas’s hand met your ass with a loud smacking sound two more times, and you reached for the chair to keep from falling over. “If so, you have another think coming, little girl. All you’ve done is remind me of how badly you need to be punished.” Two more smacks landed on your bare skin, and the sting warmed you from the inside out.

It had taken some time to learn the difference between the two types of spanking. One was definitely punishment, for when you’d broken a rule. The other was definitely for pleasure, and you loved them. As Cas landed five more playful whacks on your skin, you felt yourself get wetter and bit your lip to stop the moan that wanted to escape your mouth.

Cas stepped back away from you, and you heard him take a ragged breath. This was affecting him as much as it was affecting you.

“Finish your job, little girl, and no more misbehaving, or you won’t get to come tonight.”

That straightened you out quickly. Cas had done it before. He’d used you, edged you over and over, coming in your mouth, inside you, and on your skin, and he never let you come. You’d loved every minute of it, but it had been so long, you didn’t think you could hold out like that tonight.

Snapping to attention, you resumed your job of undressing Cas without touching him, removing his belt, popping open the button on his dress pants, and carefully pulling down the zipper. You had to be extra careful, because the pants were tented obscenely, and you knew if you even tried to cop a feel of his cock through his pants, Cas would be mad. The zipper was finally open, and you tugged on the fabric until it pooled at his feet. Cas stepped out of them, and you carefully straightened and folded them, leaving them on the chair. All that was left was his boxers, and you pondered the problem for a moment before carefully grabbing the waistband and pulling it away from his skin. Once you were in no danger of touching him, you grasped the fabric more firmly, drawing it over his weeping cock and down his legs. The moment the fabric was free from his feet, you tossed the boxers behind you and kneeled in front of Cas, your hands on your thighs and your eyes lowered.

Cas petted your head and gently brought your face toward his cock. He looked down at you with a smirk, and then used his God Voice.

“Suck.”

To make sure you didn’t break the no-touching rule, you clasped your hands behind your back as you opened your mouth. You moaned as the tip of Cas’s cock touched your tongue, the salty taste spiking your own arousal. As you sucked him down, Cas kept his hand on your head, stroking your hair. You quickly found a rhythm, hollowing your cheeks and pressing your tongue along the underside as your head bobbed. Soon, Cas’s other hand was also on your head, and he was all but fucking your mouth, moaning praise for his good little girl. You kept your eyes on his face, enjoying the blissed-out expressions as you made him feel good. Clenching your thighs together, you wondered if you could come just from this. It didn’t take long for him to come down your throat with a cry of your name, and you swallowed as quickly as you could, cleaning him up with little kitten licks until he pushed you away.

“That was very good, little girl.” He smiled down at you and you suddenly felt like all was right in your world. “You are doing so well, making up for how naughty you were by not being honest with me.” Cas held a hand out to you to help you up off of your knees. “Get on the bed and lie on your back.”

“Yes, Sir.” You felt some discomfort in your knees in spite of the softness of the rug, and Cas must have noticed it, because the discomfort was gone before you reached the bed. Your ass still had a little sting left to it, but you knew Cas would leave that there, partially as a reminder to not misbehave again, and partially because he enjoyed seeing the color on your skin and knowing he put it there.

When you were settled on the bed, Cas kneeled between your legs and looked you over with hungry eyes. You squirmed under his heated gaze, feeling warmth rush through your veins as you wondered what he had in store for you.

“Hands above your head, little girl.”

You raised your arms so your hands were above the pillow your head was resting on and you felt Cas’s grace push them down into the softness just enough that you were aware you were now bound. You felt a similar warmth and pressure at your ankles, and you felt a rush of warmth between your legs at the thought of how powerless you now were. You were completely at Cas’s mercy. He could do anything he wanted to you, and there was nothing you could do to stop him.

Cas leaned over you, looking so much like a jungle cat stalking its prey, until his head was hovering above yours, lips almost, but not quite, touching yours.

“Now, onto the punishment for breaking Rule #2.” Cas ghosted his lips over your skin, never really stopping to actually touch you, but letting you feel his hot breath over your cheek and down to your ear. The anticipation, waiting for him to actually touch you, was going to make you combust, and you let out a whimper. No part of him was actually touching you, but he was _just so close_.

“I’m going to take as much time as I like, and I’m going to worship you, little girl. Because I can. Because you’re mine.” Cas’s breath was fanning over your neck, now, making your pulse race and another burst of wetness leave your core. “And because you’re mine, you’re not going to come until I say you can come. Understood, little girl?”

You focused on his face, and his one eyebrow was raised high, his lips were in a firm line, and his eyes were dark. Your breath hitched as you took in the sight of him controlling you. Swallowing thickly, you nodded.

“I can’t hear you, little girl, and you know how I love to hear you.” He raised one hand and smacked your hip sharply, enough for you to feel a sting.

“Y-Yes, Sir! I can’t come unless you say I can,” you replied, hoarsely.

Cas smirked, then leaned over you again, resuming his almost touching by your neck. “You’re such a good girl, Y/N. Always so eager to please.” His breath was now warming the skin between your breasts, and he moved to the side to blow on one of your nipples. His breath was warm, at first, and then he blew more forcefully, cooling your nipple until it pebbled. “You’re so responsive to me, even when I’m not actually touching you.” Cas shifted to the other side and gave the other nipple the same treatment, making you squirm and sigh. He moved further down your body, pausing at your navel, then settling above your mound. “You’re so wet, already, little girl. So ready to please me.” He blew lightly up and down where your arousal had slicked your skin, and a shiver ran through your body. With a smug smile, he backed away from your core, sitting up and just looking at you again.

You felt so needy, with him just sitting there, his eyes roaming every inch of your body. You looked at him, drank in his features, actually, and smiled. His hair was beautifully messy, his eyes were so clear for the first time in weeks, his muscles were rippling under his golden skin, and his cock was already half hard, in spite of the orgasm he had had little more than five minutes ago. And he was _yours_. No matter what anyone else thought, even you, he loved _you_.

You gave out another whimper, getting desperate for him to just do something, and his eyebrow went up again as he smirked.

“What do you want, little girl?”

“I want you to touch me, Sir.” Your voice sounded absolutely desperate, but you didn’t care.

Cas’s hands dropped to your ankles as he spoke. “Okay, I’ll touch you. But you didn’t tell me where, so I’ll touch you where I want to touch you.” His hands glided over your skin as they travelled up your legs, sometimes backtracking back down, rubbing in patterns. Your breath hitched when he got above your knees, but he kept his hands on the outside, not going anywhere near your sensitive inner thighs. He squeezed and rubbed, sometimes using a feathery touch, sometimes digging into your skin with his strong fingers. He chose to squeeze and rub at your hips, almost lifting them off the bed with his ministrations. Upward went his hands, feather touches on your ribs, and then he took both your breasts in his hands and kneaded them before pinching and rolling the nipples with his fingers. The sudden barrage of sensation after the seemingly never-ending gentle touches sent a shock wave of arousal throughout your body, and you cried out his name.

Cas let go of your breasts, sliding your hands up to your shoulders and then resting them on either side of you on the bed. He leaned over you again, and like before, he hovered over your mouth, making you groan in frustration. With an almost evil laugh, he moved his lips to your jaw and kissed your skin.

Just as he started licking and sucking at a sensitive part of your neck, you felt a warm tingling moving up your legs. Cas’s grace made you feel like every nerve ending was alive, and the feeling spread throughout your entire body while his lips were glued to your neck. Suddenly, you went from next to no stimulation to almost too much, as his grace touched every part of you. You were panting in seconds, the grace electrifying everything so your nipples were hard and your center was throbbing with need. In minutes, you felt your body winding up to orgasm, and you tried to steady your breathing to hold it off.

“Sir, I can’t…I need…I’m gonna come,” you moaned, in between gasps and waves of pleasure.

Cas’s voice was a growl. “No, you’re not. Because I didn’t tell you could.”

A desperate whimper left your lips as the pleasure ramped up, Cas’s grace seeming to center around your clit, now, and you struggled to think of unpleasant things to stave off your orgasm. _Dead puppies. Dean eating a burrito. Being stuck in the car with Sam a few hours after he ate a burrito._ You tried to block out the pleasure, but it wasn’t working. Cas’s grace was everywhere.

Just as you thought you would lose the battle, that you’d have to give in to pulses of need in your belly, everything stopped. You kept your eyes closed while your breathing slowed down, and finally opened them when you were calm and the burning desire in your skin had died down.

Cas was kneeling between your legs again, but now his cock was hard and his eyes were dark. “Very good, little girl. So good for me.”

You heard a rustling noise, and soon felt, rather than saw, Cas’s wings around you. You felt the feathers of each wing drag across your skin. It was a soothing touch, with just enough to it that it made sparks fly throughout your body.

“You’re so beautiful, Y/N, all spread out for me with your skin flushed and your eyes wild.”

The more Cas’s wings caressed you, the more settled you became. Even though there was still a buzz of desire under your skin, it was a steady buzz. The closest feeling to it was when you timed your drinks perfectly to stay just the wrong side of sober, but not so drunk you were stupid. As you were settling into the feeling, it went away, and Cas was leaning over you again.

“I love you so much, and it pains me when you don’t see how wonderful you are, Y/N.” He went back to attacking your neck with his lips, kissing his words into your skin. “You are beautiful, and smart, and capable, and generous, and loving, and kind, and certainly not less than anyone else, even the Winchesters.” His mouth had travelled down your neck to your chest while he spoke, and now he took one of your nipples into his mouth and teased it. “I will not have you thinking that you are anything less than extraordinary.”

His assault on your senses increased again, with his grace buzzing at your skin, his lips on your breast, and then you felt his fingers at your center. As your pants and moans increased again, he pushed two fingers inside of you, then started pumping them in and out, crooking them at just the spot to make you cry out. He moved his mouth from one breast to the other while his thumb started rubbing circles around your clit. You felt your orgasm rising again, faster this time, and you cried out again to let him know.

Cas lifted his head from your breast and watched your face closely. “Don’t come, yet, little girl.”

You fought the rising waves of pleasure, but his fingers knew all the right places to rub and stroke. Just when you thought you’d lose the battle, your body wound impossibly tight, he pulled his fingers away from you and kneeled again between your legs. You glared at him, but you were so desperate, it was more of a pleading look than a glare. As soon as he saw your eyes were on him, he licked his fingers and grinned.

“You even taste good, too.”

Your panting decreased and Cas leaned over you once again.

“Color?”

You looked up at him with desperation in your eyes, but didn’t hesitate to answer. “Green.”

Cas smiled. “Good.”

Cas reached down between you and dragged the head of his cock along your folds, then rubbed it against your clit. You let out a sharp cry, feeling a jolt of pleasure crash through your system. Suddenly, the pressure on your legs was gone and Cas lifted your knees, almost folding you in half. He pressed his cock along the line of your slit, and started grinding against you, covering himself with your arousal and hitting your clit with every thrust. Your moans were louder than ever, now, curses mixed with chants of Cas’s name, as you felt yourself winding up again.

“What do you want, Y/N?” Cas’s voice was just as wrecked as yours, and to hear him that way just made you want him more.

You could barely speak from being so strung out, but you focused as best you could. “I-I want…your cock…Sir, please!”

Cas smirked again, then stopped thrusting against you, just holding you both in place. You groaned in desperation, and began begging shamelessly, back arched, eyes closed, and hands clutching at the pillow above you.

“Please please please pleasepleasplease, Cas….”

“Look at me, Y/N.”

You took a deep breath to center yourself, then opened your eyes. Cas was staring into your eyes with an intensity that was almost frightening.

“Tell me that you are beautiful, and I’ll give you my cock.”

The world seemed to stop spinning on its axis for a moment until you blinked in disbelief. To punctuate his point, Cas ground his hips into yours again, thrusting his cock against your clit and making you both cry out. Cas was panting, but he still insisted.

“If you want to come on my cock, little girl, you will tell me that you are beautiful.”

You stared into his eyes again, a wave of a thousand emotions washing over you. “Yes, Sir.” Your voice cracked, and you cleared your throat. “I’m beautiful.”

Cas grinned, then shifted his hips and plunged into you, seating himself fully with one stroke. You gasped at finally feeling what you’d been wanting to feel for weeks. He stretched you, filling you completely, and you felt yourself flutter against him. You thought Cas was waiting for you to adjust to him, but when you opened your eyes and looked at him, he had the same determined look on his face as he had a minute before.

“Tell me you are smart, Y/N, and I’ll move.”

Again, you stared, then blinked, then took a breath. “I’m… smart.”

Cas pulled out almost all the way, then slammed back into you, hitting all the right spots inside of you. A moan turned into a groan when Cas stilled inside you again. You looked up and wondered what he’d ask of you this time. His head was down as he struggled to defeat his own need to just fuck into you until you came screaming. When he finally lifted his head again, he gritted his teeth as he spoke.

“Tell me you are capable and worthy.”

This was getting easier, as the need inside of you was building. You’d say almost anything if he’d just _move_. “I am capable and worthy.”

Cas drew himself out again, and then start thrusting into you, clutching at your hips and thigh, pounding until he found the angle that made you scream. He was grunting and groaning with every thrust, telling you how much he wanted you and loved you. You felt his grace wash over your body, stimulating every inch of your skin, and you soared even higher as you tried to stall your orgasm because he hadn’t given you permission, yet.

“Sir, I’m going to, I can’t anymore, I have to…”

Cas interrupted you. “Come.”

You let go, and the feelings from his grace and his skin and his cock pounding into you all overwhelmed you and you felt like you exploded into a thousand pieces as your orgasm took you over. You clenched down on Cas’s cock inside of you, and he came with you with a cry of your name. You worked each other through it, slowing down until he collapsed on top of you, only holding himself up on his elbows. He kissed you slowly and lovingly, making sure you felt all of his emotions.

When he finally pulled out, he collapsed next to you and pulled you tightly into his arms. While you lay there, barely awake, he rained kisses down on your head. As you felt yourself drifting off to sleep, Cas nudged you awake with a smile.

“Hey, Y/N. You’re about to break Rule #3.” He dropped a kiss on your forehead and you smiled.

“Never part or go to sleep without saying, ‘I love you’.”

Cas pulled you in for a long, sweet kiss, and then settled you back into his arms. “I love you, Y/N,” he said, quietly.

“I love you, too, Cas.”

 


End file.
